


Golden Gate

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [11]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dedsec are there to stop him., Golden Gate Bridge, M/M, Omicron tries to Escape, Series Finale, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: With Omicron on the verge of escape, it's up to the Dedsec Crew to stop him.





	Golden Gate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all over the shop...and HELLO!? 6000 Words!? What!? (!.!)  
This was originally going to be two more parts, but I couldn't find a good place to split them.  
So it's one part...and boy is it all over the place. Sorry about that.  
Epilogue will be posted shortly, just to tie up some loose ends.  
Written in iA Writer -- May contain Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoyed this Story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Golden Gate**

"...wake up!"  
  
T-Bone let's out a startled gasp as a hand comes across his face. Opening his eyes he pushes Sitara to the side and hauls himself onto his feet. The first thing that hits him, along with the sudden brightness of the sun above them, is the pain in his nose. His face was swollen and covered in dry blood. He wipes it off. "Motherfucker Punched me!"  
  
"People are making a habit of that today." Sitara says, watching him as he rubs at his nose. "I'll need to have a word with you all about it."  
  
"I don't think it's broken." T-Bone says, shaking off the drowsiness he was feeling. His eyes adjust to the scene ahead of him. Looking across the dock he sees the Frigate as it slowly leaves the port. His eyes widen and he let's out a shout. "Holy Shit! They're leaving!"  
  
"Yeah, and 3 of my best Operatives are on-board." Sitara clarifies coldly. "Josh is finding us a boat...are you coming with us?"  
  
"And let Pearce get away without getting payback?" T-Bone cracks his knuckles. "Ofcourse I'm coming with you."  
  
"Let's go then..." she says, turning on the spot.  


* * *

ABOARD THE SHIP

* * *

  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, there was something rather exciting for Marcus about being on the bridge of a fully functioning warship. He'd moved up to the windows at the front and was taking in the views of the Bay as the ship moved out into it's waters. Nobody had bothered him since they left and that message he spotted could mean only one thing...his friends were on their way. He just had to wait.  
  
A few miles ahead of them he could see the Golden Gate Bridge, the sun was shining through the large steel cables that were keeping it all held together. Omicron was standing to his left, he'd re-secured his visor and was currently in the middle of playing Captain. Barking orders to the Ferals around him.  
  
"What do you mean we're not on a fuel tank?" his modulated voice snaps. "We were fueling up for an hour. The tank should be 3 quarters full at the very least."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not saying you're wrong." Alex replies, his tone frustrated but patient. "I don't know what happened, but we won't have enough fuel to get out to International Waters."  
  
"Damn it, they had one job!" Omicron snips with a shake of his head. "What's the response, are they following us?"   
  
"Not at the moment."   
  
"What about ship integrity?" is Omicron's next question. The Anger gone from his tone. "How's our security?"   
  
"I'll check in." Alex says, his finger coming up to his right ear. "This is Petabyte, all sections report status."  
  
"Echo Checking in, Engine Room. All Clear." a voice says over the rooms speakers.  
  
"Romeo Checking in, Deck 2, All Clear." another voice follows.  
  
"Gamma Checking in, Deck 5, All Clear." a third, female voice.  
  
"Icarus?" Alex asks, with a tilt of his head. "Icarus report, what's your status?"  
  
Marcus turns where he's standing, much like Omicron he was staring intently, awaiting a response. The Hipster folds his arms as nothing comes through.   
  
Alex looks up at Omicron his face dropping slightly. "Nothing."  
  
"Then go find out what's going on." Omicron replies sternly. "Eliminate any threats."  
  
"You three." Alex points at a row of Ferals by one of the doors. "Go down and find out what's going on, would you...report back as soon as you have something."  
  
"Sir!" one of them shouts before they file out of the room hurriedly.  
  
"Who else?" Alex asks, raising one eyebrow as he stares at the screen infront of him. "Vanguard! -- Vanguard, Report, what's your status?"  


* * *

SEVERAL DECKS DOWN

* * *

  
  
"This is Vanguard, Checking in." a Feral says into his earpiece. "Deck 4, All Clear."  
  
"Copy that." Alex's voice says on the other end. "Zulu, you're next...report in."  
  
The Feral lowers his hand from his ear. He looks at the bodies around him, letting out a grumble and shaking his head. "You're gonna fucking pay for that. We have cameras!"  
  
"Cameras that I disabled." Aiden says, a silenced pistol aimed at his head. "Thank you for your co-operation, Isaac."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
He pulls the trigger, a splat of blood hitting the wall just behind him. After his body drops, Aiden takes out his phone and accesses the ships camera systems. He thumbs a few feeds before reaching the one he wants, the camera in the bridge.  
  
Omicron can be seen standing in the middle of the room, hands at rest behind his back. Marcus is just a little further ahead of him, they seem to be in conversation. "That's it...stay where-"   
  
He whirls around on the spot, pistol raising as one of the vents above drops to the floor. After a moment, Chris Hughes pops his head out, looking at him for a moment. "There you are, Fox"  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Aiden asks, lowering the pistol. The Englishman drops down on the ground, rolling his shoulders as he looks about the room.  
  
"I see you've been busy." he says coldly. "Did you have to shoot them all?"  
  
"They aren't important." Aiden says eying his phone again. "I'm only here for Omicron."   
  
"Well when you find him..." Chris steps closer to him. "Could you refrain from harming Marcus? Sitara would never forgive me if he ended up hurt, or dead."   
  
"Only if he doesn't get in the way." Aiden replies, he let's out a silent gasp as Chris grabs him firmly by the arm, glaring at him. "What are you-"  
  
"You better see that you don't harm him..." He says through gritted teeth. "Because if you don't there'll be unforeseen consequences."   
  
"Is that a threat?" Aiden looks almost amused, he'd been squared up to by much bigger and badder in his time.  
  
"It's a promise..." Chris let's go of him, looking at the bodies and blood around the room once more, his stomach turning a little. "Because if you hurt, or god forbid kill him...there won't be anywhere you can hide."  
  
"You don't look very tenacious." the Fox looks him over. "I like my odds."   
  
"You might be right there...I usually leave well enough alone when it's necessary." Chris crosses his arms. "But Wrench?...Just make sure Marcus makes it out safe...because if he doesn't you'll be unleashing your worst nightmare."  
  
"We're wasting time here." Aiden grumbles. "I've got a Rat to find."   
  
"Then go find him..." Chris gestures with his left arm, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and taking out his stun-gun. "I'll head down to the engine room, see if I can stop this tub."  
  
"Right..." Aiden says with an element of incredulity, mainly over the *promise* he had made, and with that the Englishman makes his leave. Looking at his phone one final time, he determines the quickest route to the bridge, then does the same.  


* * *

FISHERMANS WHARF - DOCKS

* * *

  
  
"There you are!" Josh calls, closing the lid of his laptop and dropping off the crate he'd claimed. "We gotta hurry, they're almost out of the bay."   
  
"You got us a ride?" Sitara asks as she and T-Bone approach.  
  
"Yep." Josh gestures to the boat just in front of them. It was a small fishing boat. T-Bone is quick to hop on-board and check out the controls. "It looks like a hunk of junk, but those are Pegassi Engines on the back...whoever owns this has some serious money, but not allot of taste."   
  
"So long as it goes fast." Sitara says, going to step onto the boat.   
  
"Dedsec!" a voice suddenly calls from the other end of the dock. The three of them look over to see Agent Sutton marching towards them, there are a line of 3 SUVs at the barriers, FBI Agents standing around them. "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"We're going to get our people." Sitara says, her patience wearing thin. "You can't stop us."  
  
"I have no intentions of doing that." Sutton says with a shake of his head. "I'm just wanting to inform you that the Naval Base on Treasure Island has been alerted to the Incorrigible's Depature. Port Authority and SFPD are on route to stop it...you'll need to act fast."  
  
"Oh I intend to do just that." Sitara replies coldly. "I'll be having some serious words with them all when I get them back to Castro."   
  
"We're headed to the Golden Gate Bridge." Sutton nods. "If the ship can't be stopped, we're going to have to use force."  
  
"Meaning?" Josh asks. He was on the boat now, sitting on the stool inside the cabin.  
  
"Torpedoes" T-Bone comments, Sutton just nods.  
  
"You best hurry." Sutton says, turning about and walking away. "I'll be in touch, Frequency 257.8"  
  
Sitara watches him as he gets into the lead SUV, before they all speed off, sirens blaring. She turns and gets onto the boat. "Alright, Ray...punch it."   
  
"Full tank and everything." the Older man laughs, revving the engines into gear, with the help of a hack from Josh. He throws the throttles forwards and they speed out of the moorings on the main stretch of the bays waters.  
  
Quite quickly, they can see the U.S.S Incorrigible in the distance, it was moving at full speed but was way too slow to out-run them. Sitara places a hand on T-Bone's shoulder as they rapidly make their approach. "Keep us going, don't draw attention to ourselves just yet."  
  
Josh looks out the window just behind where he's sitting. As they start to pass the frigate, he spots someone un-mistakable scaling the side of it. An all too familiar masked man climbing up onto one of the decks. "On the Side!"  
  
Sitara looks back, her eyes widening as she sees it too. "What the hell is he doing!?"  
  
"He said he had to find Marcus." Josh replies, glancing back at his laptops screen. "I'd say that's what he's doing."  
\---  
ON THE SHIP  
\---  
  
Wrench is quick to grab the Feral patrolling the length of the outer-deck and pull them over the edge. They yell out but are quickly cut off by a loud splash. Pulling himself up onto the deck, he looks back down at the water.  
  
He double takes as he sees the boat speeding by, Josh and Sitara looking up at him. In that moment a couple of realizations occur. One of the comforting and relieving, the other terrifying in a personal sort of way.  
  
1\. His friends were nearby, likely hoping to board the ship and help out. How they'd do that was a mystery right now, but he was sure they'd figure something out eventually. It felt good knowing that they were behind him. Sure he'd ran away, but he sort of needed them right now. This was the comforting one...  
  
2\. ...the terrifying one was that Sitara was going to kick his ass for running off. Sure she was likely going to give Marcus grief for this too, but he knew she always had a soft spot for him. The Hipster turned on the charms when she got mad...and was one of the few people able to calm her. Wrench had begged him for his secret, but he'd yet to utter a word of how he did it...then again, Wrench had about as much charm as one of his Sledgehammers...so that was probably the reason.  
  
Refocusing on what he's doing, he continues moving. The path he takes leads him back inside the ship, where he encounters two Ferals on watch. One of them spots him as he comes through the door, the other is standing by it, just to his right.  
  
He manages to thunder-ball the one closest to him, disarming them, but the other let's out a shout and raises their rifle. "Hey! Get on the ground! Now!"  
  
Wrench pulls the other back, the thunder-ball around their neck. They try to pull free, but anyone with a brain would know better. "Why don't you drop that gun...and I'll be nice about this."  
  
"You're holding my friend in a strangle hold, do you seriously think I'm gonna drop my gun!"  
  
"He'll die if you don't drop it." The Anarchist snips. "I'm not a fan of killing people, but I'll do it if I have to!"  
  
"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to take matters into my own hands." the Feral raises his rifle as if to fire. Wrench's mask lights up with exclamation points, but before anything can happen, a baton comes across the back of the armed ones head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You bastard!" the one in Wrench's hold shouts, managing to elbow him in the ribs. He pulls himself free, but is quickly silenced by two silenced rounds to the chest. Wrench looks up to see Aiden standing there, eyes like slits.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the Fox asks, holstering his pistol. "I thought you were on the Docks?"  
  
"Same as you..." Wrench adjusts his vest, dusting off the sleeves of his sweater. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"But we both want to get to Omicron." Aiden suggests, tilting his head as crosses appear on the mask. "For different reasons it seems."  
  
"Nobody does what he's done and gets away with it lightly." The Masked Man shrugs. "I'm gonna make him answer for all of it...arranging Marcus' capture, this business with the feds, throwing Dedsec into Division...it's all on him, all his plan. My copycat said as much."  
  
"You won't harm him." Aiden says plainly, directly, though Wrench doesn't appear to take any note of the comment.  
  
"That's all on him, Fox." Wrench sighs, moving past him. "Now if you'll excuse me...I've got a Hipster to collect."  


* * *

ON THE BRIDGE

* * *

  
  
"This is the U.S.S Richmond to the U.S.S Incorrigible..." a voice says over the rooms speakers. Marcus looks around as everyone goes rigid. Omicron just stands there, his head rising as he snaps out of whatever thoughtful daze he was in. "You are in possession of military property, stay engines and prepare for boarders, or you will be sunk."  
  
"We got 3 blips on radar..." Alex says from where he's standing. "Similar size to us."   
  
"Treasure Island...they've sent ships to intercept us." Marcus comments, Omicron turns his head towards him. "I told you people would notice."  
  
"Maintain Course." Omicron says after a moments silence. "Don't respond to them."   
  
"What?" Alex looks up at him, eyes widening a little. "Are you sure?"   
  
"You think they will sink a war-ship in the middle of the San Francisco bay?" he snips back. "Not with all the civilian traffic, they wouldn't be that desperate."  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate the military..." Marcus says. "We've had encounters with them before, they shoot first, ask questions later."   
  
"Noted." Omicron replies, before turning his attention to Alex. "What's the word on Icarus?"   
  
"I'm still trying to raise them...or people should have reported back by now."   
  
"This is Richmond to Incorrigible, You are in possession of military property. Stay engines, or you will be sunk." the message repeats, this time a little more stressed.  
  
Omicron sighs, walking around to the console Alex is operating. He pushes him to the side and presses the transmit button. "We're in the middle of a security situation here, could you kindly stop crowding our comms."   
  
"Who is this?" another voice responds. "State your Identity, and Intentions."   
  
"I don't think so." Omicron let's out a modulated chuckle and turns the communicator off. Turning to Alex he points at the console. "Do not answer anything more from them, understood?"   
  
"You're the boss." Alex nods.  
  
"Where's Icarus?" Omicron asks again. "Have we located them?"   
  
"What's the situation with Icarus?" Alex brings his hand up to his ear again. "I need a status report?"  
  
"No sign of them." a voice says into his ear. "We're still searching for them."  
  
"It's not a big ship." Alex rolls his eyes. "They have to be somewhere...find them."   
  
"On it."  
  
Omicron looks at Marcus for a moment, the Hipster was looking very thoughtful all of a sudden. "What is it?"  
  
Marcus doesn't answer him right away, just makes a nonchalant grunt in response. Thinking for a little longer he turns to him. "You're not gonna ignore a warning from a Frigate are you? You do know they are armed."   
  
"As are we." Omicron replies, amusement present in his voice, even with the modulator. "They fire at us, we'll put a hole in them...which reminds me -- Alex, have our boys man the batteries, would you?"  
  
"You're actually gonna use them?" Alex tilts his head, when all he receives is a stare, he huffs a sigh. "Jay, this ship has been out of commission for years."  
  
"But it's still a registered vessel in the fleet, yes?" Omicron mirrors his head-tilt. "Meaning she has munitions and torpedoes?"   
  
"Sure...but-"  
  
"-Have our people ready the batteries...discretely." Omicron turns back to the row of windows to the front of the room. "I don't want them catching on just yet."   
  
Alex is about to make a move, when suddenly an alarm blairs from the other-side of the room. He walks over to the console it comes from, his eyes widening. "What the fuck?"  
  
"What is it now?" Omicron grunts. "What!?"  
  
"Fuels at minimum levels..." Alex breathes, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're not even gonna make it out of the bay..."  
  
"Then where are we gonna go?" Marcus might as well ask, he looks out of the window, they were about to pass under the Golden Gate Bridge, it's shadow beginning to block out the sun. "We can't just drift."   
  
Omicron considers his point for a moment, looking around the room. His gaze stops on the Feral at the helm. He'd been there since they left and was currently maintaining a straight course under the bridge. He walks over to him. "I've got an idea...out of the way."   
  
The Feral steps aside, letting him take the wheel. Immediately he begins turning it to Starboard, sending the ship lurching to the right. Marcus stumbles to the left, taking a hold of one of the consoles to stay standing up-right. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"I should have known the Feds would have tampered with our escape!" Omicron shouts. "But I can adjust to that...let's do something they aren't expecting. Alex! Have the batteries aim for the Bridge's Supports."  
  
"What!?" Alex snips back, eyes widening. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Just do it!" Omicron looks to Marcus again. "You might want to find something to hold on to."  


* * *

OUTSIDE

* * *

  
  
"What the hell is it doing!?" T-Bone says, turning the fishing boat to the left as the Frigate begins to change course, heading straight for the Bridge. "Are they gonna crash it into the- No!"   
  
"God I hope this isn't Wrench's doing." Josh says. "I mean, I know he's capable of stupid things, but not this...right?"   
  
"With Marcus on the line?" Sitara shrugs. "I have no idea, honestly."   
  
"They're off their fuckin' rocker!" T-Bone shouts as the Frigate slams into the base of the Bridge, the front end juts upwards, the metal plating warping and twisting with the force of the crash. With a pulling back of the throttles, T-Bone is able to slow them down just enough that they are at a near stop. "Damn it! We gotta get in there!"  
  
"You know how to swim?" Sitara asks.  
  
"What sort of a question is that?" T-Bone shoots her a look. "Ofcourse I know how to-"   
  
He double-takes as he realizes she's talking to Josh. It was a strange question. One he assumed she'd know the answer too already, right? The pair of them were incredibly close, they practically lived together after all. Josh nods slowly. "I do, but I'd rather not brave the SF Bay if that's alright with you."   
  
Despite how upset he was saying that, she laughs fondly. "Alright, I guess I'm going in solo."   
  
"What?" T-Bone grabs her arm as she steps up onto the side of the boat. "Are you insane? That thing just crashed into the bridge!"  
  
"Did that punch rattle your gray matter old man?" Josh asks from behind. "Marcus, Chris and Wrench are still on that thing."  
  
"Exactly." Sitara nods. "And I'm gonna go get them..."  
  
She gives the older man a firm look. "If anything goes down, you get him back to shore...understood?"   
  
T-Bone considers for a moment, then nods. "Alright...Good Luck."   
  
She blows out a sigh. "I'm certainly gonna need it."   
  
With that she drops into the water. Josh picks up his laptop and sits down again. "I'll see if I can access their cameras again. She'll need all the help she can get."  


* * *

ON THE SHIP - ENGINE ROOM

* * *

  
  
Chris pulls himself up off the floor, sparks and water pouring down on top of him. In a brief moment of panic he assumes the ship is sinking, or has sprung a leak. But he quickly finds out that the fire suppression systems have activated. Wiping the hair from his fringe he looks about the room, re-focusing himself on what he was doing.  
  
Walking over to one of the bulkheads, he turns the lock on it, unhinging the lock and pulling the door open. Immediately he's assaulted by the deafening sound of the engine motors, straining from years of dormancy, and the damage from the crash. He moves between them, ignoring the headache that threatens to happen.  
  
He reaches the engineers console and takes a hold of the secondary controls, pulling the throttles back. He sets them to neutral but nothing happens, the engines still blare at full behind him. Letting out a loud shout, he moves over to the power controls. He finds the large generators are sealed over, a padlock protecting them. A bullet fixes that problem.  
  
With the generators controls accessed, he goes to throw the breaker. However something moves to his right which causes him to duck. The butt of a rifle just misses his head. Turning on the spot he clocks them right in the liver, then grapples them, pushing them to the ground. About 4 or 5 inches of water had accumulated on the floor due to the sprinklers above.  
  
After a moment or so of thrashing and allot of struggling on both their parts, the Feral looses consciousness. Chris hauls himself up onto his feet. He takes a hold of the breaker and throws it downwards.  


* * *

SEVERAL DECKS UP

* * *

  
  
"...make sure we have a window for-" Omicron was in the middle of giving orders to Alex and the other Ferals gathered on the Bridge when the lights went out. The Visored man looks up at the ceiling, emergency systems coming online and bathing the room in a dim-red light. "What the hell?"  
  
"Power's gone out...generators must be damaged." One of the Ferals says among the group.  
  
"That's not possible." Alex interjects. "This thing has backups."  
  
"Damn it!" Omicron shouts. "We can't fire those guns without power...Alex, go handle them will you."   
  
"Breakers in the engine rooms." Alex nods, reaching into his jacket and taking out his pistol. "I'll see to it."   
  
With that he takes his leave, the Ferals in the room filing out behind him on Omicron's further orders. Marcus is now standing just behind him, he places his hands on his hips. "Just to be clear...you're gonna target the supports of a Bridge, currently used by gods knows how many people."   
  
"That's right." Omicron turns to him, reaching down to his holster and taking out a weapon of his own. "With any luck it'll keep anymore annoyances at bay."  
  
"What are we still doing here?"  
  
"If my instincts serve me well, and I've never had a reason to doubt them. In a very short time, one of two people is going to come through one of those doors." Omicron let's out a deep modulated sigh. "If we're both having a bad day, then it will likely be both around the same time...Now depending on who it is or if both of them show up, I'm going to have to defend myself, aren't I?"   
  
"Leverage..." Marcus nods, the breathy laugh that escapes him is frighteningly genuine to himself. "I do love being the damsel in distress, it's a nice change to the usual."  
  
"I know right." Omicron chuckles.  
  
Marcus is about to say something else, but a noise outside catches the other mans attention. Omicron moves over to his left and raises the pistol in his hand, pointing it at him. Again, the laugh that comes out of him is concerning in how real it is. "When I joined Dedsec 3 years ago...I should have know there'd be allot of this."   
  
"Not even a flinch." Omicron says. "Commendable."   
  
"Why are you pointing that at me?" Marcus asks, giving him the side-eye. "I don't see any-"  
  
"-Trust me..." Omicron mutters. "They're here."  


* * *

TWO DECKS DOWN

* * *

  
  
"Echo, I need a status update." Alex says, moving through the ships hallways, Ferals following behind him and moving past him. "What's the status of the power? Do you have a window to get it back online."  
  
No response, this was the third time he'd tried to raise them and now he was getting annoyed. "Echo! Answer me damn it!"   
  
As he reaches the rear end of the ship he uses the ladder, sliding down one deck to the Engineering Sector. Two of the Ferals following him to the same, but as the three of them cross the threshold of the first bulkhead on that deck, they are knocked out in unison.  
  
Alex turns on the spot, readying his pistol to fire but finds empty air. He tilts his head for a second, a grin forming on his face. "Oh very clever...how'd you pull that one off?"  
  
"Same way I escaped my headquarters in Castro..." a womans voice says from behind him. He turns on the spot, firing off a shot, but he's quickly disarmed by a blurry figure. He feels the heel of someones palm come up to his face, impacting him on the nose. This is followed by something wrapping round his neck and a weight that drops him to his knees. Sitara holds him down, her thunderball wrapped around him. "...I can work wonders in a power-cut."   
  
Alex tries to pull himself free, but can't. With each attempt to escape, it just gets harder and harder to breath. The Bulkhead a few feet ahead suddenly fills with another. Sitara doesn't seem bothered though. A bright haired man walks over to them, he seems slightly amused.  
  
"Oh...someone's been naughty." Chris says with a snide laugh. "Did you try and hit a woman?"   
  
"Tried to shoot me actually." Sitara comments casually. "Could you handle this...I have to find my boys."   
  
"With pleasure." Chris grins, as she lets Alex go. He falls forwards, retching and gasping for his breath. "I'll make sure he's handled."  
  
Sitara picks up the pistol she'd disarmed from him. Recognising it as Wrench's from the strange red paint work. She decides to take it with her. The Masked man might need it after all.  
  
\---  
OUTSIDE  
\---  
  
Agent Sutton walks over to the railings, looking down on the situation below. He could see the Incorrigible from above. The Frigate had slammed into the Bridges supports, but had done little to no real damage. The Bay was a sight to behold. Military cruisers and the blurry outline of a submerged submarine. SFPD Patrol Boats were currently escorting civilian traffic as it moved past the scene, keeping everyone moving along.  
  
Same thing was happening on the Bridge itself. As soon as they'd arrived. Agent Wilson had the place closed down. Not a single car was crossing the bridge without their say-so. He looks to the Agent standing to his right. "What's Richmond's Status?"   
  
"Awaiting authorization to fire, from Treasure Island." the Agent replies. "Looks like the Base Commander's having second thoughts now that a super structure is in the balance."  
  
"We've closed it down...tell him to authorize." Sutton replies bluntly.  
  
"Sir?" the Agent's eyes widen a little.  
  
"We can't let this bastard get away with this..." Sutton sighs. "...and we don't have the time to preform a boarding. Contact the Commander, tell him to take that thing out."  
  
"Yes Sir." the Agent turns and walks off. Sutton looks down at the scene once more. "You better hurry your asses up, Dedsec..."  
  
His eyes dart to a small fishing boat which is lingering around in the distance. It wasn't moving like all the others, and wasn't within a range that could be considered invasive. What was it doing? Who was piloting it?  


* * *

  
  
"Why are they just sitting there?" Josh says, glancing up from his laptop. "Shouldn't they be trying to sink that thing by now?"   
  
"Might not have too..." T-Bone says from the controls. "Have you seen the front of it? She's pretty beat up as it is. You had any luck on the cameras?"   
  
"Yeah...I'm just about-" Josh cuts himself off. His laptop screen lighting up with the camera feeds "-Ah! Got it."  
  
"What's happening in there?"  
  
No reply. T-Bone turns to look at him. "Josh? What's going on?"  
  
"Chris is strangling a man." Josh says, eyes widening slightly. "I didn't even know he could hold a man down like that."   
  
T-Bone sighs, rolling his eyes and shaking that mental image away. "Where's Sitara, is she okay?"   
  
Josh presses a couple of buttons, then nods. "I got her...she's on the top deck. Looks like she's going after Marcus."  
  
"Or Wrench..." T-Bone's head turns as he sees the frigate, U.S.S Richmond start to slowly move forwards again. He let's out a thoughtful interjection. "Where's Pearce?"   
  
"No sign of him on any of the feeds."  
  
"Damn pixelation..." T-Bone grumbles. "I swear he used to use that just to piss me off."   
  
"The Incorrigible's cameras are ancient..." Josh sighs. "If he's using that, he'll essentially be invisible. Even with the power out."   
  
"Remind me to punch him when I see him."  
  
"Sure." Josh nods, smirking. "I'd be annoyed too if someone got me in the face."   


* * *

ON THE SHIP - THE BRIDGE

* * *

  
  
"I really don't think theres anyone there." Marcus says after some moments of silence. Omicron is still standing beside him, pistol aimed at him. "Besides, you just crashed a frigate into-"  
  
"-Shh!" Omicron brings a finger up. Marcus looks over at the other end of the room, there was a faint sound coming from outside the door. Omicron then let's out a laugh. "Move and I'll shoot you."  
  
"Noted." Marcus huffs, watching him as he moves over to the far door.  
  
Omicron pokes his head out onto the deck, looking around for the sight of anyone. But all he sees is nothing. A chattering sound occurs below. Looking down he sees a phone on the ground, its screen lit up. He a live radio transmission, several voices speaking to each other.

  
  
_"Treasure Island to Richmond -- You have authorization to fire"  
  
"Richmond to Treasure Island -- Recieved, Cali? You hearing this?"  
  
"California to Richmond -- We read you Richmond, prepping torpedos, following your lead."_  


"What's going on out there?" he hears Marcus call from inside. He doesn't answer him, instead picking up the phone and looking at the screen.  
  
"Sink her..." he mutters to himself. "Motherfuckers."   
  
He turns the phone around in his hand, letting out a gasp as he sees something etched onto the back of it's casing, an all too familiar Icon.  
  
It's now that he hears someone land behind him. Before he can react, someones arm appears and wraps around his neck. He's pulled back, letting out a grunt. He feels the barrel of a pistol come to rest at his back. "Drop it, Now!"  
  
"As you wish..." Omicron holds his right hand out, dropping his pistol to the floor.  
  
Aiden leans over his shoulder. "Hello Jay."  
  
"You motherfucker-" Omicron mutters, struggling to free himself as his visor is torn off and thrown to the side. It shatters as it hits the ground. He groans. "That's two masks you owe me now, Fox!"  
  
"Get inside..." Aiden pulls him into the room. Marcus' face drops as he sees him. "Move it!"  
  
He pushes Omicron forwards, the other man turns on the spot to face him. "You called them in! You ordered them to blow us out of the water!"  
  
"No." Aiden shakes his head. "I let you hear that as a warning."  
  
"A warning?" Omicron's face twists in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm here to get you off this ship..." Aiden replies. "And out of here before Sutton's people get their hands on you."   
  
"That's why you were searching for him?" Marcus adds, recieving a nod. "You want to take him home."   
  
"I ran because of Sutton's people." Omicron snips. "I ran because I was fast running out of options."  
  
"When you ran into trouble back in Chicago..." Aiden sighs. "Did it ever once occur to you that I would have been able to help you."   
  
"I couldn't trust you." Omicron shakes his head. "I still don't."  
  
"Jay..." Aiden takes a step forwards. "I'm here to help you..."  
  
"No! You're here to protect me!" Omicron suddenly shouts. "I don't need that anymore!"  
  
"You've pissed off the Feds, thrown a Dedsec Cell into Division...and now the Military are gonna sink the ship you stole from them." Aiden shrugs. "Yeah...you're totally in control of things."  
  
Omicron brings hand up to his face, rubbing at it for a second. "Of all the people, I had to form a friendship with...why was it you?"  
  
"I'll answer that question, when we get out of here."  
  
Omicron is about to snap back at him, but a modulated voice calls from just behind him. One that prompts Aiden to go rigid where he stands.  
  
"Oh I don't think so, Fox." Wrench says, entering the bridge. He eyes Omicron directly. "You remember me, don't you?"  
  
"The Wrench..." Omicron sighs, looking him over. "I thought giving Sutton the funds to create that clone would have destroyed you..."  
  
"Yeah...well...you get an E for effort." Wrench shrugs, then looks at Marcus. "You okay?"   
  
"You took your time." Marcus replies, grinning. "Did the water put you off?"   
  
"No, my partner punched me in the face." Wrench snorts. He looks back at Omicron. "Now then...what am I gonna do with you...Oh Yeah, that's right."   
  
He pulls his pistol out, pointing it at him. Omicron doesn't flinch, if anything the grin that appears is almost inviting. Aiden pushes infront of him. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
"I am thinking about it." Wrench replies. "Step aside."  
  
"He's coming with me...you will not harm him."  
  
"No you don't get it, Pearce." Wrench tuts, shaking his head. The crosses are replaced with angry lines. "That man has done allot of damage to my friends and I. He ordered my partners capture, had him tortured and beaten to within an inch of his life. He set the Feds on us, and nearly destroyed everything we've worked for."  
  
"You hurt him..." Aiden's expression turns dark. "And I'll kill you here and now."   
  
"If you don't move, I'll just shoot you." The Anarchist replies casually. "Then I'll shoot him."  
  
Silence falls between them, a stare down. Marcus steps forwards suddenly. "Put the gun down..."  
  
Wrench's head snaps to him, letter Os appearing on the mask. "What!?"   
  
"You heard me, put the gun down."   
  
"Are you retarded?" Wrench asks with another shake of his head. "I'm not leaving this place until that fuckers bleeding out on the floor!"  
  
"I'd invite you to try it." Omicron snickers. "I've put down worse than you hedgehog."  
  
"Dylan will you just put the gun down." Marcus says, a tad louder than he probably should have.  
  
"Why?" Wrench fires him side-eye emotes. "Why would I do that! After everything he's done. To you, to me...to Dedsec!"  
  
"Because if you were standing in Jay's place right now, you can guarantee that it would be me standing in front of you." Marcus replies. "Imagine being in his position right now."  
  
Wrench's gaze drops for a second. "I can't let him get away with this."  
  
"And he won't get away with it...Pearce will handle him."  
  
"You can trust him on that." Omicron says.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Wrench suddenly snaps, he goes to move past him. But Marcus grabs him. He pulls the gun from his hand in the process. "Let me go! Fuck!"   
  
"Not if you're planning on murdering someone."  
  
With a loud grunt, Wrench pulls himself free and steps back. Staring at him. "Why are you like this!?"   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Right?" Sitara's voice comes from the door. She enters, holding her phone in her right hand. "Sutton...we've got Omicron. You hearing this?"  
  
"You cut it awfully close, Dedsec." Sutton replies. "Now get out of there, now."  
  
"Will do."  
  
She fires a mixed look at Marcus. One of the relief. She was glad her best friend was still alive, but there was an element of disappointment there. "Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine..." Marcus fires a knowing smirk her way. "And I'm sorry for running off."  
  
She nods, at least he knew she was going to tare him a new one for this later. Perhaps she wouldn't be a rough as she was planning.  
  
Wrench is just standing there, his masks cross eyes staring at the ground. He looked deflated, defeated. He'd come here with the intention of ending Omicron, and that had just been ruined.  
  
Marcus felt bad for him in a way, but he knew he wasn't a murderer. He was better than that. Killing out of revenge, or anger wasn't his style.  
  
"Aiden." Sitara looks the Fox over for a moment, then over his shoulder at Omicron who despite the situation is looking rather relaxed. "I trust you'll deal with this one."  
  
"You can count on it." the Fox nods. "I'll see him on his way."  
  
"Good."  
  
She turns to Marcus, glancing at Wrench too. "Alright boys...Let's go find Chris...and get off this tub."  
  
She heads out of the door onto the deck. Marcus looks at Wrench for a moment, he had to ask. "Are you okay?"  
  
Wrench looks up at Omicron, angry lines re-appearing on his mask. "If I ever see you again you rat bastard...I'm gonna shoot you."  
  
"I look forward to it." Omicron beams wickedly back at him.  
  
Marcus pats his partner on the arm, and they both head out. Aiden waits until they are gone before expelling a deep sigh.  
  
"So..." Omicron says to him. "What happens to me now?"  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- F*ck me, I'm drained after that one. (=.=)  
\- I'm sorry if this whole Act 2 finale thing hasn't been as good as it could have been...personally I think it's pants  
but that decision is up to you ultimately. I hope you like it...but I can't blame you if you don't. (X.X)  
\- I kept Omicron alive, mainly because I have this instinctive refusal to kill Jay off. I may or may not have plans for him  
keep em' peeled. (^.~)  
\- This is a mess...but it's my mess...  
\- Shout out to OtakuMei who's enthusiasm has really REALLY helped me get these done. Thanks for your encouragement my friend \\(^.^)/ -hugs-  
\- TIME FOR A TEA PARTY!!!! (@.@)  
\----  
See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
